The Sliver Pearl
by mylobear
Summary: Saphire and Conner have just finished the Crossing of Ingo, but things aren't settling down yet. With a strange disaperance,a possible curse, disception and Faro's sister leaving, Saphire and Conner are going to have to dig deep to get of the mess this time.Possible romance review and tell me if you want there to be
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Ingo fan fiction. I've written a lot of others series (i.e. Outsiders, twilight, mortal instruments etc.) I have just finished reading the whole series and fell in love. This fan fiction is like the "fifth book" after the crossing of Ingo. If you find the first chapter kind of sad, (or short) don't worry, there will be happiness and action soon. In this Sapphire is 14 and Connors 16. It happens right where the Crossing of Ingo leaves off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I own**

I swam under water till I could go no longer. My stomach touches the pearly white sand and stirs up little clouds. Connor is already on the beach, staring out at the sea, probably trying to sort out his thoughts. Alot had happen during the crossing. In a way it almost was bad. Faro is losing his sister and we have already lost our dad. No! I can't think that. This was for the better. I am both mer and human now, I can think about my human life when I'm in Ingo without drowning, and hopeful, when I'm on land I could focus instead of constantly feeling like I being pulled in with the tides.

I am as ready as I'll ever be now to leave Ingo for today. I lift my head up slowly. It feels as heavy as it was when I was in the deep. Ingo knows what in my heart; it knows that I really don't want to leave. Far off I hear barking. Sadie! That thought is enough for me to shed off Ingo and come to land.

I weekly stand up only to fall back into the water again. My legs feel numb, like jello. In fact, I can hardly feel them at all. I hear Conner chuckled.

"I fell too Saph, my legs aren't used to land yet." I nod and drag myself up to where Connor is on the beach, still not trusting my legs. We lay there for a long time, our thoughts drifting all over the place.

"Saph, I feel like we should have a funeral for dad." Conner says not looking at me. I can tell he really doesn't want to talk about it and neither do I, but we can't keep going on and denying it.

"but we had one in Ingo" I say while looking at a hermit crab hurry along the sand.

" ya, but that was in Ingo," he say and I can hear the bitterness in his voice." he lived on earth longer than in the sea." when Conner speaks, I hear nothing but determination. I remember once when Jack and Conner had a really big fight. They didn't talk to each for weeks. It was then Conner started playing guitar. Being young I asked dad why, because shouldn't you be sad when you lose a friend? Dad answered back that everything one had their own ways of copping, and dealing with the rough patches in their life.

This funeral would be Connors way. And who knows? Maybe it could help me too.

The sun was just lowering beneath the cliffs when we finally climb out of the cove. It had been tough because our legs kept giving out at random times. We were lucky to only have a few scrapes from landing against the rocks instead of broken bones. How could we explain that to mum!

We walked up the gravel road to our cottage. Suddenly, I couldn't wait the 2 minute walk. I needed to be there now. I wanted to hear the familiar crunch of the pathway when you walked up it. See the Rowan tree standing tall and protectedly. Connor seems to feel the same as we both broke into a jog. Conner was ahead when he suddenly stop.

"Con, what is it?" I asked confused. I moved around him and looked at what he was looking at. There, outside our cottage was a police car with the whole town of Serena scatter around. That's exactly what it had looked like when dad went missing.

"Saph... I think we have been gone longer than I thought"

So… what do you think? Also here's a question for you

"How do you improve your balance when doing a handstand?"

I really liked to know.

REVIEW PLAESE


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 2 is up. Sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammar errors. I want to get a Bata, but they kinda intimidate me and I'm afraid of what they would say about my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I own.**

My heart leaps in my throat like when faro does his flips. Mom probably thinks we disappeared at sea just like dad. She's probably crying. She's probably… I started walking forward to the cottage to comfort mom, to tell her we could never leave her when Conner grabs the back of my wet shirt.

"What are you thinking Saph!" he whispers into my ear" that we can just waltz on in there after being gone for who knows how long!" he was right. That would probably shock mom just as much as when she found out we were missing. Connors eyes looked thoughtful at the police car.

"Ok Saph, were going to seek in to the cottage"

"And then what" I asked. Connors shoulders sagged and his eyes got that hollow look again.

"I don't know" he whispers even though he probably didn't have to" I just don't know"

Sneaking in was easy enough. The people by the police car reminded it of when dad took me to the farm on day and showed me the chicken. On the edge of the forest they must have seen a fox or something that scared them because they took off running around in their little coop, squawking and flapping their tiny wings. As Conner and I made our way on our hands and knee to the back door, I couldn't help but think of what we would have to tell mom. There was no other way around it. We would have to tell her all about Ingo. Over head a gull swooped down and landed on the rowan tree, its beady black eyes staring at me almost like he knew what I was thinking. Quickly looking away, I followed Connor until we were at the back door.

Conner put his hand underneath the mat and gropes around.

"The key isn't here!" moaned Conner" how can you sneak into your own house if you don't have the key!" I felt bad seeing Conner like this. Being in Ingo for so long must have been hard considering the amount of earth he had in him. Earth magic! Maybe that could help us!

"Conner can you use your earth power to get us in somehow" I wondering. He smiled and shook his head.

"What am I going to do, call a herd of bunnies to come brake down the door?" we laughed together for what felt like the first time in a long time. Still smiling I looked around the yard that I had spent most of my life in. That's when I saw it. The large maple tree that mum had planted in memory 3 years ago when she had thought dad had "died". She had said that the oak was just like dad. Strong and determined. Sometimes I'd catch her looking out the kitchen widow just staring at it with a look on her face. When she looked at that tree, she was with dad. The tree had been taller than Conner when we had planted it. Now it almost reached my window… which was still open from when I had last left it. If the tree was only a foot taller, we could reach it!

"Conner" I cried" dad's tree! If you could make it grow we could reach my window and get in." he turned around to look at it, then up to the window, a small and cautious smile on his face.

" I'll try" he said looking at me in a way that said he knew it wasn't going to work, and that he was only trying to make me happy. I stood back and watch him walk over to slowly, like how you would to a frighten animal. He circled it twice then touched the branch closet to him and trailed his figures back down to the roots. He circled it twice again, this time humming an odd, unpredictable tune. It reminded me of the dull buzz of Granny Crane's bees. His face was scrunched up in concentration and it looked shiny with sweat. Without looking over he called

"Saph, this tree… its represents dad and because he was part of Ingo, you we need your Ingo power as well. Hurry Saph!" I jogged over

"But Conner, I don't know what to do."I cried desperately.

"Don't think about it, just let what your body naturally wants to do" he said breathlessly. The moment I step over the roots I feel a little pull in my figure tips that grows stronger and stronger until it's pulling my whole body towards a group of braches. I touch each leaf and it becomes bigger and greener. My body is on auto pilot now as I too circle the tree leaving green, shiny leaves where ever I go. Far off I can hear Conner hum fall and rise. I reach down and touch the roots then trail my fingers up the ruff bark until I can reach no higher.

Suddenly, the tree bark burns the delicate pads of my fingers. It felt like when I had touched the stove top when Mom had been cooking when I was younger. My mind comes back to me and I try to pull away but I can't. My fingers are stuck to the tree. I close my eyes and can hear the drumming of the sea, the roaring of the waves, louder than it was during the flood pounding on my ear drums. I feel it take hold of me, and my fingers are moving again effortless over the bark. Just as quickly as it had started it stopped.

The silence was almost eerie as I looked wordless over at Conner who had stopped to. I open my mouth to ask_ what had just happened_ when were suddenly falling. My heart leaped into my throat as we went spiraling downwards until I was sure I was going to hit the ground. No roller coaster I had ever been on compared to the feeling I had now. I felt weightless as If I was free falling. I put my hands out to protect myself when I was about to hit the ground, but I never did. Instead I was standing again. Somehow, Conner's hand had worked itself into mine. Had I imagined all of this? No! Conner's eyes were wide and fearful like mine. Slowly he let go of my hand. There were five tiny red marks from where his nail had held on tightly. I started up towards the tree, putting up my hand to block out the sun. The tree now towered over our small cottage. We had done it!

Once we had climbed up the braches into my window I looked around the room. Something about it was unsettling but I couldn't quite place a figure on it. Bracing myself I walked over to my vanity and slowly picked up my watch that dad had given me. I had thought for sure during the flood it had been lost, but Rainbow had said she found it on the beach and had giving it back to me. Mercifully, it still worked. I felt oddly relaxed as I held the worn and familiar blue leather of the strap. It was part of Dad that would never die.

Looking at the face of the clock, I started to doubt myself. Maybe it _had _stopped working. The date was still stuck on March 16, the day we had left. I stared at the date, willing it to change when I felt something in my hands

_Tick, tick, tick._

It was working. I dropped it like it had burned me. Was it possible that Ingo time had been running so slow that we had only been gone ONE day.

Conner was picked up my watch and looked at it as well. He too set it down then darted up the ladder to the loft.

"Saph" his voice floated down to where I was standing "my clock said the same date. We have only been gone for one day" He sounded just as disbelieved as I was. We had swum for what had felt like weeks, almost mouths. We could not have been gone for one measily day!

"But Conner, we saw the sun rise and set, the moon come out."

"Time zones Saphy, when it's day here, its night in Australia and visa versa." That's when I remember seeing mom. It made sense now. She said that they were leaving the _next day_ and when the dolphin had taken me down to the beach to see her, it had been at night, and she was leaving that morning for the Outback. I considered telling Conner this but decide against it. It was a story I would save for when we were both 80 and in a retirement home together :).

Conner still looked confused.

"So let me get this story straight. We left early evening yesterday and by the time we got to Australia it was today's morning and their night. Than by the time we got back here, it's almost night of today?"

I shrugged as we walked down stairs. That Ingo for ya.

"Conner" I cried turning around. I had almost forgotten about the policemen outside."If where not missing than who…" Outside you could hear shouting.

"… They hate the water, there's no point in looking… There's parents are away right now…"

Conner and I stared at each other for what felt like ever. No one was looking for us. They were all looking for Rainbow and Patrick.

**There we go. Hoped you like the chapter. As always Ingo fans, I would love it if you would review. Any advice is open!**

**Also question of the day:**

**Should there be a little romance in here( not that big, I have others things in mind for this story)**

**Review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**All right, it's been a while, sorry. **

**Off topic, but do any of you listen to Foster the People-What an amazing band3**

**As always, thanks for the reviews and continuous support. If any of you Bata or know a Bata who is interested in this story, please let me know via review or PM. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything except for what I own.**

For the first time in a long time, I slept in my own bed. Even though it had only been a day since I had last been snuggled in my purple and blue floral duvet in human time, it had felt like 2 weeks in Ingo time. Despite all that though, I could hardly sleep at all and whenever I did I always woke up with nightmares of not finding Rainbow and Patrick in time.

In one dream they where on the edge of a cliff. Con and I started to run up to them, but as soon as we did, the cliff crumbled like a warm brownie beneath their feet and they plunged into the frigided waters below. Another time they were standing on the beach in front of their house when a huge tidal wave came up and swept them off to the vast blue waters. Each time we were always too late.

After we had found out they were missing, we had tried to gather as much information from the police as we could. The only thing we did figure out was that the police weren't mush help and we were going to have to find them ourselves.

I heard a _creckkkkkkkkk _as Conner tiptoed down the loft ladder. I was surprised to see that he had put on a blue sweater over his Pj's and was wearing his runners. In his left hand he griped a flash light.

"Conner? Where are you going?" I whispered even though I knew he was going out to find Rainbow and Patrick. Startled, He froze then looked over at me slowly.

"Why are up? You should be asleep" he replied.

"I could say the same thing about you" I joked. He gave me a quick smile as I started to get out of bed and rummaged through my closet.

"Saph, what are you doing?"

"Going with you, that's what" He sighed, but didn't argue, and silently we made our way outside.

We soon ended up in front of Rainbow's house. We had gotten there fairly quickly since we had taken our bikes. Conner stood staring at the strong, oak front door.

"Are you going to go in or what?" I asked him as I slipped the spare key out from underneath the mat. After the second time Rainbow had hung out with me, see had told me about it saying "you're always welcome here, Sapphire" Her complete trust in me had shocked me. Thinking about it made me miss her more. She was always so confident that all the people in the world were good.

"Conner, do you think someone" I struggled to say the last part. "Kidnapped her?" Conner paled for a second, and then confidently shook his head.

"Patrick wouldn't let that happen to her" he said simply as he slipped the key into the look. It swung open easily in a welcoming gesture. I walked into the hall and looked back at Conner as he stood outside the door, his eyes wide and glancing around like he was breaking into someone's house. Wait. That was what we were doing, but for a good reason.

"This feels so wrong" Conner whisper, always being the good guy.

"Con, we there only hope." As so as I said that, any look of fear washed off Conner face and was replace with a determined expression as he stepped inside.

We searched for what felt like forever. Frustrated I sat down at the kitchen table, pushing a stack of dishes out of my way. I froze. Why would they leave dishes on the table? As I looked around the small yellow room I noticed other things I hadn't seen before. A jug of milk on the counter. An open bag of bread. A multi colored sweater(most likely Rainbows) draped carelessly over the back of the chair.

It reminded me of what our house had look like after Con and I had gotten back from Ingo after the crossing. It was like they had dropped everything and had left. It was a warm evening, but I still shivered. They had not left by their own free will, something, or someone had to of forced them.

Conner came down the stairs after a bit looking just as disturbed as I was.

"It's like this house was completely…abandon" he stated "but what weirder than that is that there's absolutely nothing that says anyone but Rainbow and Patrick live here." I looked at him confused and waited for him to go on.

"All the pictures have just Patrick and Rainbow in them; the closets are full of clothes that kids would wear. Saph, there's no evidence that their parents have ever lived here!"

"That's impossible Conner, everyone has parents. Ever one has to some from somewhere…" I stopped mid sentence. "Maybe there NOT from here!" I whispered. To my surprise Conner started laughing. It echoed around the forgotten house nosily.

"Now who's being the crazy one" he chuckled.

"You never know…" I muttered under my breath. Conner face grew serious again.

"Seriously, Saph. Have you ever noticed that they never talk about their parents? Whenever we ask they say there "away". Maybe there dead, who knows. But one thing's for sure. Rainbow and Patrick's parents have never been in this house… ever."

It was really quite when Conner stopped speaking. Outside I could hear the crickets and the constant drone of ocean waves. It was like they were trying to say something…. "_sphaw, sphaw, sphaw…"_ I was taken from my thoughts as I heard a loud pounding on the door. Whatever the ocean had tried to say was lost, and it sounded like regular waves now.

"What do we do?" I cried. What if it was the police? They'd call our mom and we get in so much trouble… I hardly noticed when Conner put his hand on the door knob calmly and started to twist it.

"It's Granny Crane" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I can almost….Feel her." He blushed. It made sense though. When I was in Ingo, I could "feel" Faro to. I watched Conner open the door as I tried to calm my pounding heart. _Ba boom ba boom ba boom_.

I wanted to ask how Granny Crane knew we would be here but something about her timeless face stooped me. It was drawn and grave.

"They are missing" she started in a gravelly voice" but the police can't find them where they are at. I don't feel them here, on earth."

"Are they in Ingo?" I wonder out loud. Granny Crane looked me over with her cat like eyes.

"I've always felt too much earth in them" she sighed. "But right now, anything is possible." She sighed again, and looked up. I felt more afraid then I had ever been before. I have never once doubted that Granny Crane couldn't solve a problem. She had fixed Sadie for me, and had told us about dad. So the fact that she had no clue where they were at terrified me.

"What do we need to do?" asked Conner. We never heard her answer because she had gone. The solid oak door still was locked. I shivered. No, if this ageless women could disappear right out of my sight and _she _was having a hard time figuring out where Rainbow and Patrick were, then how the heck were Con and I suppose to find them. Wordless we walked home.

Don't worry everyone. Sapphire will be visiting Ingo next chapter. Like I asked before, Does anyone know a good Bata that might like (to help me on) this story?

So… what did you think? Review and tell me (If you didn't like it, that's 100% ok. Just please tell me in a REVIEW J)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Im sorry but im going to have to call it quits with this story. Maybe one day I'll finish it... but that day isn't today so until then...

THIS STORY IS OFFICAL FINISHED


End file.
